


I'll Take Care Of You

by mayalinified



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort Sex, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalinified/pseuds/mayalinified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the female titan attack, Reiner can't stop worrying about Armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the product of twitter nonsense. Thanks to noxiousflorist, omniboner, and reinertears on tumblr. And check out this art that noxiousflorist did that both inspired and was inspired by this concept (http://noxiousflorist.tumblr.com/post/93477071710/if-you-let-me-heres-what-ill-do-ill-take-care)
> 
> Comments, kudos, and messages on my tumblr (infinitygauntlets) are more than welcome! Enjoy!

He still has trouble standing up, but he won’t show it to anyone.

Of course, Reiner takes notice of the way Armin has to hold onto the table when he excuses himself and how, with each footfall of his horse, he winces in pain.

They’re finally back safe – though “safe” really isn’t the correct word to attribute to the situation considering what they’d been through. Whatever _she_ was, whatever was going to become of them, of the walls, of the people; all the answers were unclear.

Armin is alone in his room, with the bandages on his head still catching blood that seeps from the wounds on the crown of his head. Reiner worries, in a strange sort of way, muted by an outward necessity to appear tougher than he really is. Perhaps, it’s something else, too. The unwillingness to admit just how much he wants to protect Armin Arlert for reasons that had him risking his own life today.

He uses the excuse of needing to check on the bandages on Armin’s head - rather than the blatant intention he has of checking on Armin - in order to visit him in his room just before bed.

“You’re still bleeding,” he says, sitting in a chair with Armin in the one across from him. He’s leaning his chest forward so Reiner can get a better look at the stubborn wounds that haven’t yet started to clot.

Armin’s eyes are cast down at his own knees, which fit between Reiner’s open ones. His hands are at least twice as big as Armin's are. The rest of him is twice as large, as well. Yet Reiner is gentle, because he knows he must be. Armin is delicate, small. He could hurt him if he wasn’t careful, the callouses on his hands could scratch his smooth skin, the large fingers could press down too hard on the wounds he checks and force them wide open again. Armin has the constitution of a bird. His bones are light, balance centered by the shift of his long limbs.

“Thank you,” Armin says quietly. He glances up, watching Reiner’s face as he works. Reiner looks back at those big blue eyes, watches the way he blushes when their eyes are on one another’s for too long.

“It’s nothing,” he says back.

“Today wasn’t nothing to me. You don’t have to take care of me,” he mutters. “You shouldn’t have to take care of me.”

Reiner doesn’t mean for it to be so intimate when he cups Armin’s cheek, but the action is reflexive.

“Don’t think like that.”

He remembers himself as soon as Armin looks back up to him. His hand falls away, and Armin tries and fails to not look disappointed with the loss of it on the roundness of his cheek. Those pretty blue eyes betraying him and making Reiner want nothing more than to put his hand back where Armin wants it to be.

“I don’t understand why you’re all so adamant about protecting me,” he presses. “I’m…not ungrateful. I don’t want to sound that way. I just…”

“You’ve saved our asses enough, Armin. We all owe you.” He pauses. “Even if I didn’t I’d still be doing this.”

Armin’s cheeks flush a brighter red. Reiner busies himself again with fixing a new bandage on his wounds. He gently pushes the strands of blonde hair out of the way, freshly washed and soft under his touch. He lets his palms linger at Armin’s temples, at his cheeks, over his eyes just enough to feel the brush of Armin’s eyelashes as he blinks.

And all the while Armin never looks away.

“Reiner…thank you…”

The smile he offers is weak. “You said that already.”

He doesn’t expect Armin to lunge forward and kiss him on the mouth.

It’s unpracticed, and chaste, but Armin’s lips are hot and wet when they make contact with Reiner’s. So much that they suck the air out his lungs, and make him moan low down in his throat and take hold of Armin’s wrists – so small in his hands.

He pulls back, the smack of lips trailing in his wake, and his eyes are still closed when Reiner looks him over. It makes his heart beat hard in his chest and spill into his ears. It forces him to take hold of Armin’s plump cheeks and pull him in again.

This time Armin moans, and falls boneless as Reiner shows him how kissing ought to be. He presses his lips over every inch of his, guides his mouth open so he can lick inside and over his tongue. Armin learns quickly, and he kisses back with just as much force. He tastes Reiner’s mouth, and makes soft little noises around the slide of their lips and clack of their teeth.

His hands are fisted in Reiner’s shirt, and he guides himself into Reiner’s lap without warning. But Reiner obliges, and wraps his arms around Armin’s small waist. He kisses away from his mouth, despite Armin’s sound of protest, and turns his attention to the pale column of his throat. His lips draw out whimpers from him, and a keen so high in his throat the second his teeth make the slightest contact with the skin beneath his ear.

Armin bares his neck to him and lets his hands travel over Reiner’s chest, pressing against the muscle. He guides Reiner’s hands to touch him, and pushes them lower, lower, lower. He doesn’t resist, and lets his palm fall flat and hot against Armin’s half-hard cock through his uniform pants.

He lets out a slow breath against the spit-wet skin of Armin’s neck, causing him to shudder all over. His hips cant forward, easing up against Reiner’s hand and uprooting a deep moan in his small chest.

Things only pick up speed after that.

Reiner permits Armin to pull off his shirt, and his wide eyes tell Reiner that it’s okay to unbutton the pants he wears, take out his cock and hold it in his hand. Armin is fully hard by then, and twitches in the circle of Reiner’s palm and fingers.

“Please,” he whispers, nails pressing into the skin under Reiner’s collarbone. “Please.”

He strokes him slow, milks him until precome dribbles from the flushed head and onto Reiner’s palm to ease the friction. Armin pumps his hips needily, moans high and sweet against Reiner’s ear as he presses little kisses against his cheek.

“Armin,” he nearly hums. His free hand sprawls across his lower back, letting him rest his weight against it. He does, and the new position gives Reiner a view of his face; open mouthed, panting, and eyes half-lidded.

“Please, Reiner,” he says, barely audible. “Please. I want you to.”

Reiner’s stomach drops.

“You want me to what?”

“F-fuck me.”

He’d never heard Armin curse before, and the sound of it goes straight to his cock. He’d been hard all along, but now it refused to go unnoticed. Ever so slightly, he tightened his grip on him, and let Armin thrust up into his hand.

“I need you to. You make me feel better. I feel so safe. Reiner…p-please. I can hardly stand it.”

He guides Armin to stand by lifting him up with ease off of his lap. His feet hit the floor lightly and he keeps a hold of Reiner’s shoulders. The rest of his clothes are discarded with great care. Reiner removes them, sure to be gentle with him still, despite the impatience Armin displays. He can’t help but smile at it, and Armin smiles back. He shakes his head, and it only makes Armin giggle.

Armin has oil in his room, and he brings it to Reiner.

“Do you know how to do this?”

Reiner shakes his head.

Armin, strangely, does and instructs him by slicking his fingers for him, climbing back into his lap so he can slide those fingers inside. He starts with one, and watches the way Armin’s eyelids flutter at the feeling. He’s tight, and so, so hot on the pad of his finger he only wants to push in deeper to feel more.

He holds Reiner’s arm still and rides his finger as if it were his cock. His hips canting, the bones under the surface of his skin sharp and catching Reiner’s eyes as he moves them.

“Another finger,” Armin begs. He’s hardly breathing, and the intrusion sends him lurching forward to bury his head in Reiner’s chest. But he carries on, until the sting subsides and Reiner is practically overheating with just how much this is getting to him. He cups the back of Armin’s head, kisses his cheeks and his lips and his jaw and his neck as he falls again and again on two fingers, and then three.

Armin slicks his cock for him, and he stares down at it greedily. An expression Reiner isn’t used to seeing on him. They kiss, slow and gentle as Armin eases him inside.

“Yes, Reiner…” he breathes against Reiner’s lips. “Please…p-please. You’re…oh _god_ …”

His hands are shaking as they keep a hold on Reiner’s shoulders, and Reiner is shaking himself with the effort not to thrust into the tightness that gradually envelops him.

“Armin,” he says. “Are you alright?”

Armin nods, biting his lip as he pulls away with a wince. Reiner frowns.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Y-you’re not. It’s just…you’re bigger than I thought you’d be. I…you feel so good.” He laughs against softly, letting his cheek fall back to Reiner’s lips as he wraps his arms around his neck. Reiner smirks against his skin and takes hold of his hips again.

He guides Armin back off of him as far as he can without slipping out, and then lowers him back down until Armin lets out a sob. The action repeats over and over until Armin is moaning, arching into him, riding in earnest without Reiner’s help.

So Reiner lets go and just watches him. Because Armin is happy like this, and there isn’t anything better than the blissed expression on his face, the intermittent knit of his brow in concentration, the dart of his tongue out to his lips and flash of teeth as he bites at them. He bounces on him, sending his own cock bobbing, and making Reiner lance impossibly deep into him. He falls hard, and he falls so quickly that Armin has to cover his own mouth to keep in the cries that threaten to come out.

“Don’t try and keep quiet,” he pleads around a moan of his own. “Armin I want to hear you.”

He pulls Armin forward again so he’s forced to circle slender arms around his neck. Armin stills, and leans up against his ear.

“Fuck me, then,” he says. “Please don’t treat me like I’m weak. I can take it. Don’t hold back.”

Reiner is hesitant to use his full strength. No matter what, he’ll be limiting himself.

But he snaps his hips up experimentally to see Armin melt for him. The sound he makes a high and needy, and he grinds his little hips down for more. Reiner takes hold of them, keeps them still, so he can fuck up into him again and again until he’s sure Armin is moments away from tears.

“Don’t stop Reiner! Please! O-oh my god….R-“

He comes without warning. Reiner holds him up with one hand so he can keep the pace of his hips, the other cradles his cheek and Armin leans into it with pink cheeks and ruined lips. His shouts turn to pants as he comes down and his eyes are pressed shut for a long time before he opens them.

When he does, Reiner hardly has a chance to take notice. Armin kisses him hungrily, and he’s clearly spent, but using the dregs of his energy to take back control. He mouths his mouth over Reiner’s sloppy and hot, taking hold of his wrists where they are down below him so he can ride him again with the last of his effort.

The wrecked, choked noises he makes at the over stimulation has Reiner on painfully on edge. He leans away, wanting nothing more than to watch that face again. Armin obliges, and keeps his wide, pretty eyes on Reiner until he finally comes for him.

“ _Oh_ ,” Armin whispers at the feeling of it filling him, clamping teeth down on his bottom lip as he keeps riding through it.

Reiner grins giddy, and slips his hands further back to Armin’s ass. His fingers are so long he doesn’t have to try to reach where he means to, and he can feel his come dripping out of him with the pads of his middle fingers. It makes him groan low, practically a growl; making an eerie sense of pride bubble up in him. Armin seems to notice it, and he seems to like it.

He invades his space again, and kisses him innocently on the lips. The smile on his face only makes Reiner smile, the only reaction to have at Armin being so content.

“I feel much better,” he mumbles against Reiner’s lips, too spent for much else.

“Mm,” Reiner can only manage to say in response.

“Stay here tonight. I might need my bandages checked again.”

Reiner doesn’t stop smirking. He strains upwards, kisses unhurried at Armin’s warm, warm cheeks. His hands smooth of over his body, the lean muscle and scars and bruises from the gear. Armin is quiet, and lets himself be touched with only soft happy sighs escaping from his lips.


End file.
